


Quando un cane famelico riesce ad abbattere l’eterosessualità del tenente colonnello

by ImperialPair



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Quando un cane famelico riesce ad abbattere l’eterosessualità del tenente colonnelloFandom: Fullmetal alchemistPairing: Edward x RoyChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: “Edward continua”OOC, AU!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Quando un cane famelico riesce ad abbattere l’eterosessualità del tenente colonnello  
> Fandom: Fullmetal alchemist  
> Pairing: Edward x Roy  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: “Edward continua”  
> OOC, AU!

Come avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che un giorno lui, il famigerato Roy Mustang conosciuto per aver conquistato un numero spropositato di donne, potesse essere sedotto in quel modo da un altro ragazzo? Non sapeva dirlo il militare, semplicemente quell’universitario aveva un fascino che non gli era stato indifferente.  
“Dannazione!” imprecò fra se e se il giovane tenente colonnello, mentre il biondo avvicinava alla sua erezione, quelle che sembravano delle labbra purissime che mai avevano conosciuto un uomo. “Io sono etero!”  
Di certo mai si sarebbe immaginato che quella bocca non fosse di un angelo caduto dal cielo, come aveva egli stesso considerato quel fanciullo, ma erano quelle di un cane famelico che si avvinghiava alla sua razione di cibo sbranando tutto il contento quasi senza rendersene conto.  
Doveva essere poco più che un universitario, fra i diciotto e i vent’anni, senza nessun tipo di esperienza, con un che d’ingenuo: come poteva aver sbagliato a giudicare così in fondo quella persona?  
«Edward continua…» La cosa peggiore non era che avesse sottovalutato quel ragazzo che gli si era presentato come Edward Elric, ma che quest’ultimo era stato capace di sconvolgere così intensamente la sua mente da desiderare quella bocca muoversi con sempre più voglia e sentire quell’incredibile smania che nessuna delle sue donne gli aveva mai fatto provare.  
“Bazzecole!” pensò il militare cercando almeno di trattenere quei gemiti “Io amo le donne!”  
Era inutile che si cercasse di convincere, quell’estasi che gli paralizzava il cervello, mai l’aveva provato con nessuna delle sue conquiste. Era come se quell’universitario stesse sconvolgendo la sua eterosessualità.  
Aveva sottovalutato la “fame” di quel cane randagio e sentiva che quell’animale selvatico avesse spezzato completamente la persona che era sempre stato. Il suo “io” era stato distrutto da Edward e fu grazie a quello che capì che mai sarebbe riuscito a tornare il Roy Mustang di un tempo.


End file.
